It's Not Working
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Saling mengerti, katanya.


Awan merah melintas perlahan melewati sebuah sekolah. Suasana sepi nan lengang yang mengarungi seakan mendukung betapa _dingin_-nya sekolah tersebut. Ya, tentu saja. Hari ini sudah menujukkan pukul lima sore. Semua siswa dan siswi sudah kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tidak terkecuali dengan kelas XI IPA II. Bangku-bangku kosong yang tergeletak tak begitu rapi, menunjukkan betapa _excited_-nya para murid untuk berhamburan ke luar kelas.

Tidak, ada satu bangku yang masih ada penghuninya.

Gadis pirang tersebut melayangkan mata _aquamarine_-nya ke langit—menatap awan senja yang akan segera menjadi gelap. Air matanya sudah lelah untuk terus mengalir, seperti sudah kehabisan stok walaupun sang empunya masih belum puas melakukannya.

Begitupun juga dengan hatinya.

* * *

_**IT'S NOT WORKING**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_** © Day-**_**chan**_

**Warning: AU, _plot-jump_, _teenlit story_**

xxxxx

* * *

_**From: Shikamaru**_

_Kau di mana? -_- aku baru saja selesai latihan untuk olimpiade. -_- kau masih menungguku?_

Seorang gadis pirang melihat pesan yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya. Dengan senyum sedikit menghela napas dia membalasnya dengan cepat.

_**To: Shikamaru**_

_Aku sudah pulang. Tidak apa, semangat ya olimpiadenya ..._

Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit, hingga berpuluh-puluh menit gadis itu—Ino menunggu untuk balasan pesan. Namun tidak kunjung datang juga balasan dari pemuda nanas tersebut. Ino menghela napas, mungkin Shikamaru tidak sedang mengecek _handphone_-nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, _handphone_ Ino bergetar.

_**From: Shikamaru**_

_Kau marah? -_- begitu saja kau marah?! Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu emosian?!_

Ino tampak bingung dengan apa yang dia baca. Belum sempat dia menekan tombol _reply_, sudah ada nomor yang menelponnya.

"Halo Shika," ucap Ino sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa kau itu? Aku kan sudah bilang aku baru selesai latihan untuk olimpiade. Hanya beberapa hari ini saja kita tidak pulang bareng, kau sudah marah?" ucap seseorang di seberang telepon dengan agak kesal.

Ino menghela napas. "Tunggu, Shika. Aku tidak marah! Kenapa kau mengira aku marah? Jangan sok menebak, tuan!" ucap Ino dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Kau marah. Kau membalas pesanku dengan tidak memakai emotikon sama sekali. Itu artinya kau marah."

"Hah?!" Ino semakin bingung. "Tidak, Shika. Aku tidak marah!" ucap Ino kesal. Kekasihnya yang sok tahu itu selalu saja begini. Tidak apa kalau memang hal yang ia tebak itu benar, tapi jika salah seperti ini? Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Nah!" ucap Shikamaru agak meninggi. "Cara bicaramu saja sudah begitu. Akui saja kau marah!"

"Shika, aku tidak marah soal itu! Aku kesal denganmu yang selalu sok tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai emotikon? Kau selalu menggunakannya! Kau kan pribadi yang ceria!" ucap Shikamaru—tipikal orang dengan logika nomor satu. " ... dan cerewet."

"Mau aku menggunakan kek, mau aku tidak menggunakan kek, itu kan terserahku! Kenapa kau jadi memerintah?!" teriak Ino—kali ini dia sudah benar-benar kesal.

"Terserah!"

Telepon ditutup paksa searah, oleh sang penelepon.

Ino mendengus kesal. Apa sebuah pesan tanpa emotikon itu dikira marah? Tidak _lah_! Siapa yang berdeduksi seperti itu? Dan juga, jika terlalu banyak menggunakan emotikon di sebuah pesan itu _kan_ bisa dibilang _over_ _a.k.a_ lebay.

Gadis pirang itu berdecak kecewa.

Sekarang, siapa yang salah? Shikamaru? Atau dirinya?

Shikamaru yang salah! Kenapa dia sok menebak kalau pesan tanpa emotikon dianggap marah? Ya, ini salah Shikamaru. Kenapa dia selalu mengedepankan logika yang kuat? Hei, hati gadis itu tidak bisa dilogika begitu saja, _kan_?

Ino tidak suka.

Tidak suka Shikamaru yang seperti ini.

xxxxx

"Si Naruto baka itu, berani-beraninya dia menyontekku waktu ujian! Tidak tahu apa, kalau aku sudah belajar sangat keras untuk pelajaran itu! Kenapa dia selalu menggantungkannya padaku?!"

Ino mengerucutkan mulutnya yang dipenuhi dengan _onigiri_ buatannya sendiri. Kepala pirangnya bersandar di pundak kokoh pemuda kuncir nanas yang sedang makan sebuah _sushi_.

"Ya, memang. Kadang dia juga menyontek saat bangkuku kebetulan di dekatnya. Kesal sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Shikamaru menanggapi.

"Itu membuatku kesal sekali, kau tahu! Kenapa sih dia tidak mau mengerjakannya sendiri? Kenapa dia tidak mau belajar? Dia mau menyontek terus seumur hidupnya?!" Ino semakin emosi dalam curhatannya. Nadanya naik beberapa oktaf—berusaha untuk mengeluarkan semuanya.

Beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut. Kepala pirang yang bertengger di pundak Shikamaru mendongak untuk mengamati mimik muka pemuda jenius tersebut. Heran—karena tidak ada tanggapan balik darinya.

Tanpa diduga, Shikamaru pun sedang menatapnya juga. Namun ada yang lain dari mata _onyx_ yang biasanya _redup_. Kini—terlihat kilatan kecil yang terpantul dari mata sipitnya.

Eh, ... dia marah?

Suasana cerah di langit biru itu sama sekali kontras dengan keadaan di bawahnya—tepatnya di atap sekolah Konoha tersebut.

Ino bergegas mengangkat kepalanya. Mata _aquamarine_ miliknya menatap lekat sang _onyx_ yang sedang aneh. " ... Shika?"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?" ucap Shikamaru tampak gusar.

Ino masih tidak mengerti. "Hah? Siapa yang marah padamu?"

"Kau!" Shikamaru menunjuk kekasihnya sendiri. "Kau sampai bernada marah-marah begitu padaku! Yang salah kan Naruto! Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?"

"Haaah?" Ino tidak habis berpikir. "Tunggu, Shika. Aku tidak marah padamu!"

"Kau marah padaku. Aku tahu." Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya—kesal. Jika ada seorang gadis yang berbicara dengan nada tinggi padanya, itu artinya ia sedang marah.

Gadis pirang itu memegang kedua pundak Shikamaru dengan keras. "Shika! Aku marah pada Naruto, bukan padamu!" ucap Ino kesal, dia mulai terbawa suasana _panas_.

"Lantas kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu padaku?!"

"Aku ... aku hanya melampiaskan apa yang ada di batinku! Bukan berarti aku marah, kan?"

Shikamaru melepas paksa tangan putih yang menggantung di pundaknya. "Kalau kau marah pada Naruto ..." ucapnya menggantung. "Marah saja padanya langsung! Kenapa aku harus kau marahi!?"

"Tapi aku kan curhat padamu! Apa gunanya curhat, bodoh!?" teriak Ino.

"Kau membuatku kesal!" ucap Shikamaru tajam. _Onyx_-nya tampak lebih kelam dan sangat kontras dengan _aquamarine_ Ino yang bergetar.

"Jadi misalnya kalau aku curhat padamu dengan menangis, itu artinya aku menangisimu? Tidak kan?! Berpikirlah! Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah yang tidak jelas seperti ini?!" ucap Ino membalas tatapan Shikamaru dengan lebih tajam.

"Memangnya kau mau diteriaki orang dengan alasan yang tidak jelas?! Kalau aku, TIDAK TERIMA KASIH!" bentak Shikamaru.

Ino melihat punggung pemuda nanas itu menjauh darinya—meninggalkannya sendirian di atap sekolah dan dua bekal yang masih sisa separuh. Dia tetap bergeming dari posisi duduknya untuk beberapa saat.

Bel sekolah berbunyi—waktu istirahat siang berakhir. Ino sadar dari lamunannya dan segera membereskan makanan-makanan yang masih tersisa.

_TES_

Likuid bening yang menetes untuk sekian kalinya, kini telah meluncur kembali. Dengan alasan yang sama—karena orang itu.

Sekarang, siapa yang salah? Shikamaru? Atau dirinya?

Shikamaru yang salah! Kenapa dia begitu saja sudah mudah marah? Sebenarnya yang berperan sebagai seorang gadis di sini siapa, _sih_? Shikamaru atau Ino? Ino tidak merasa bersalah, karena dia hanya ingin menjiwai curhatannya—dia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kekasihnya. Apakah itu hal yang buruk?

Bukankah keterbukaan adalah kunci utama dari sebuah hubungan?

Ino tidak suka.

Tidak suka Shikamaru yang seperti ini.

xxxxx

Seorang gadis dan pemuda melewati jalanan trotoar. Dua sejoli itu baru saja pulang dari sekolah mereka—dan itu hal yang biasa untuk berjalan pulang bersama.

"Oh, lihatlah. Ada komik Naruto terbaru," komentar pemuda itu—Shikamaru, ketika mereka melewati sebuah toko buku yang lumayan terkenal.

"..." Ino hanya meliriknya sedikit, dan kemudian tetap menatap lurus.

Ino tampaknya sedikit kurang _mood_ hari ini. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya tiba-tiba kurang bersemangat saja. Datar—_so-so_.

"..." Shikamaru melirik Ino yang berdiam diri. Tidak, mereka tidak marahan lagi. Mereka sudah kembali seperti semula _kok_.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada toko yang menjual _takoyaki_. Tampak sedap di hidung pemuda nanas tersebut, dia mulai membuka pembicaraan pada kekasihnya. "Kau mau takoyaki?" tawarnya.

Ino memandang toko itu sebentar, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

Shikamaru berhenti dari kegiatan berjalannya. Ino yang menyadari, langsung menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Kali ini ada apa? Kau marah lagi? Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya sebelum dia menyadari apa yang dilakukannya selama perjalanan pulang—tidak berbicara apapun. Gadis pirang tersebut tersenyum kecil dan mendekati Shikamaru.

"Gomen. Aku hanya tidak sedang ingin bicara. Sedang malas saja. Aku tidak marah kok," ucap Ino.

" ... kenapa?"

"Yah ..." Ino ikut menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak ada alasan khusus sih. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah."

Shikamaru mendengus sinis. "Heh?" mata _onyx_ itu mulai menajam. "Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?"

"..." Ino mulai merasakan bahwa Shikamaru sedikit tersinggung. Tapi dia sendiri bingung kenapa. "Shika?"

Shikamaru memegang kedua pundak Ino. "Kau membuatku khawatir dari pulang sekolah hingga ke sini dan kau mengatakan itu dengan entengnya?"

"Shika, kenapa kau marah?" ucap Ino mulai emosi.

"Ada apa dengan aksi diam itu? Katakan saja jika kau ada masalah denganku. Tidak usah disembunyikan!"

Ino semakin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa denganmu! Di sekolah kita juga bercanda, bukan?"

"Tidak bisa. Kau diam berarti kau marah."

"Siapa yang menyimpulkan seperti itu?!" teriak Ino.

"Aku," ucap Shikamaru. "Aku tahu kau marah. Sudahlah ... kenapa kau marah terus? Kita baru baikan tiga hari yang lalu. Kenapa terjadi lagi?"

Shikamaru menutup mukanya dengan punggung tangan, sementara Ino mulai naik darah.

"Dengar, tuan jenius. Aku tidak marah. Kenapa kau selalu berasumsi sedikit-sedikit aku bertingkah sedikit lain dari biasanya, berarti aku marah?!"

"Karena itu kenyataannya! Aku tidak berasumsi."

"Shika!" teriak Ino kesal.

"Katakan apa yang mengganggumu," ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak terganggu oleh apapun," jawab Ino.

Shikamaru tertawa sinis. "Ino. Komunikasi adalah kunci dari sebuah hubungan. Kalau kau tidak mau jujur—"

"Aku benar-benar tidak marah, ya Tuhan ..." Ino menepuk dadanya pelan—berusaha untuk bersabar.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada alasan khusus."

Shikamaru berdecak. "Kau bohong. Kau tidak jujur pada kekasihmu sendiri."

"Shika, aku—"

"Terserah!"

Shikamaru meninggalkan Ino yang mematung di tengah keramaian kota Konoha. Selama beberapa saat dibiarkannya sosoknya menjadi tontonan para warga yang lewat—heran kenapa gadis ini tidak segera berjalan.

Sekarang, siapa yang salah? Shikamaru? Atau dirinya?

Shikamaru yang salah! Kenapa dia selalu mengedepankan logikanya? Apa salah jika Ino diam tanpa alasan khusus? Jadi Ino harus tampak cerewet setiap hari? Betapa egoisnya Shikamaru?

Ino tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kenapa Shikamaru begini? Apakah ini bukti bahwa Shikamaru terlalu menyukainya sehingga khawatirnya sampai begini? Tidak, tidak. Jika Shikamaru benar-benar menyukai Ino, harusnya Shikamaru mengerti apa yang sedang Ino rasakan.

Ino tidak suka.

Tidak suka Shikamaru yang seperti ini.

xxxxx

Seorang gadis _blonde_ sedang tiduran di kasurnya. Kedua tangannya dengan cekatan menekan tombol _touchscreen_—dia sedang membalas pesan singkat dari kekasihnya.

_**To: Shikamaru**_

_Hehehe, iya. Ulangan fisika ku kena remidi~ tolong aku ... kau kan pintar ..._

"Ah, emotikonnya, jangan lupa." Gadis itu bicara pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengirimkan pesan tersebut.

_**From: Shikamaru**_

_Wew, minta ajar aku. Siapa kau? :p_

Mendapat pesan seperti itu, ujung bibir sang _blonde_ terangkat sedikit.

_**To: Shikamaru**_

_Emmm, siapa ya? Kau mau aku jadi siapamu? :$_

Beberapa menit kemudian, _handhpone_ berwarna biru kehitaman tersebut bergetar kembali. Dengan cepat gadis itu—Ino membukanya, namun sedetik kemudian terpancar muka kecewa darinya.

"Apaan sih operator. Jadi salah sangka," gerutunya kesal.

Ino mengguling-gulingkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dengan senyum bodoh yang terpasang di wajahnya. Ya, senyum kasmaran.

Namun, kiranya ada perubahan.

Malam semakin kelam dan bulan yang kembali mengangkat dirinya untuk eksis di satu belahan bumi ini mulai menyurutkan perasaan Ino. Perasaan itu—perasaan tidak sabar untuk membaca balasan pesan yang dia kirimkan tadi.

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu semenjak pesan singkat yang dia kirimkan. Ino berkali-kali membuka kunci _handphone_-nya, berharap ada pesan baru yang mungkin dia tidak mendegar deringannya. Namun, hasilnya selalu nihil.

Satu jam berlalu, dua jam berlalu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari layar telepon genggam gadis _blonde_ tersebut. Yang berubah paling hanya baterai yang mulai menipis dan adanya pesan-pesan dari operator juga dari nomor nyasar.

"..." Ino terus memandangi layar _handphone_. "Kalau aku tinggal tidur, dia nanti marah lagi seperti yang kemarin-kemarin."

"..." Ino kembali berguling-guling di kasurnya.

Kenapa Shikamaru harus menjadi alasan dia murung malam ini? Padahal lebih dari dua jam yang lalu, Ino masih tetap ceria dan kasmaran. Dan ironisnya; Shikamaru juga yang menjadi alasan di balik semua itu.

Ino membanting _handphone_-nya. Di kasur tentu saja.

Kesal. Marah.

Sekarang, siapa yang salah? Shikamaru? Atau dirinya?

Shikamaru yang salah! Kenapa dia membuat Ino seperti orang bodoh seperti ini? Dia sekarang ada di mana? Dengan siapa? Sedang apa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh tapi membuat dia _kepo_ itu belum dia tanyakan—dan tentu saja belum ia jawab.

Ino tidak suka.

Tidak suka Shikamaru yang seperti ini.

xxxxx

"Aku sekarang benar-benar marah padamu, Shika."

" ... aku kemarin tidur. Maaf tidak bilang tidur duluan." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

Ino mendengus kesal. "Kau tahu? Aku menunggumu membalas pesanku selama berjam-jam! Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu padaku?!"

"Aku bilang aku lupa."

"Apa setelah kau membalas pesanku kau langsung tertidur? Perlakuan bodoh macam apa itu? Kau pasti punya sedikit waktu untuk mengetik 'aku tidur dulu. Oyasumi.' Demi Tuhan itu tidak lebih dari satu menit kau mengetiknya!"

"..."

"Aku takut kau marah padaku kalau aku tidak membalas pesanmu! Jadi ini ternyata balasannya?" ucap Ino marah.

"Ino."

"Aku sebal padamu!" teriak Ino memukul sebal dada Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!" ucap Ino lagi.

Dengan satu sentakan, Shikamaru _membuang_ tangan Ino dari dadanya. Tersentak kaget, gadis _blonde_ tersebut menatap tajam dan bingung pada _onyx_ Shikamaru.

"Shika—"

"Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan ini," ucap Shikamaru menatap Ino lurus. Mata _aquamarine_ itu lama kelamaan membesar mendapati aura Shikamaru yang menggelap.

"Jika kita saling menyukai, kita akan saling mengerti," ucap Shikamaru pelan. "... saling berusaha mengerti. Tapi kau tidak."

" ... eh?"

"Aku ... sudah berusaha mengerti, tapi sudah kuduga aku tidak bisa." Pemuda nanas itu menghela napas pelan. "It's not working."

Shikamaru menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ino, dan memegang kedua tangan Ino—lembut.

"Selamat tinggal."

Hati Ino mendadak mencelos.

Shikamaru mengambil tas sekolahnya dan beranjak pulang—mengingat jam bel pulang sudah berdering satu jam yang lalu.

Ino tidak menyusul pulang, melainkan kembali duduk di bangkunya kembali. Memandang kosong ke arah awan yang mulai kemerah-merahan di waktu sore.

Saling mengerti, katanya.

Ino tidak mengerti dirinya, katanya.

Shikamaru tidak bisa mengerti, katanya.

_It's not working_, katanya.

Air mata yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi meluncur bebas di pipi Ino. Walaupun dia marah, namun dia tidak begitu marah sampai-sampai harus memutuskan hubungan ini. Dia percaya dia pasti akan kembali berbaikan.

Tapi kenapa akhirnya seperti ini?

Bukannya Ino tidak merasa bersalah. Ya, walaupun di beberapa masalah dia terus menyalahkan Shikamaru, namun dia sadar bahwa itu disebabkan dari ketidak jelasan sikapnya sendiri.

Tapi, hei! Itulah seorang _gadis_.

Di lain sisi, walaupun Ino juga sudah menjelaskan sikapnya, Shikamaru tetap saja marah dan akhirnya membuat Ino marah. Kejadian-kejadian kecil yang menghiasi hubungan mereka berdua tidak semua bermahkotakan keindahan, banyak pula masalah kecil yang kemudian membesar hanya karena _miss-communication_.

Di pikiran Ino, semua ini salahnya Shikamaru.

Di pikiran Shikamaru, semua ini salahnya Ino.

Jadi, siapa yang benar-benar salah di hubungan ini?

_**The End**_

* * *

_[A/N]_

Awawaawaw, teenlit banget khaaan? Baru pertama kali ini Author bikin fanfic yang sebegini AU-nya, dan konflik yang sangat me-remaja (?).

Rikues dari **Ninanindya**, temen Author yang lagi galauuuu. Aku pikir endingnya agak jelek, tapi tolong! Aku gak kepikiran apa-apa lagi selain itu ._.a

Sankyuuuuuu sudah batja~

**Hargai kerja **_**Author**_** dengan **_**review**_** :)**


End file.
